


let me hold you for a while

by merrin



Series: Prompt Memes [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Meme, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrin/pseuds/merrin
Summary: Bull wants to cuddle and Dorian puts up with it manfully.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Prompt Memes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814428
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	let me hold you for a while

**Author's Note:**

> This story began its life as a [first line meme](https://urrone.tumblr.com/post/622494292548747264/coffeencontemplation).

“Let me hold you for a while.” 

Dorian huffs a little against Bull’s chest, placing his limbs just so and tugging on Bull’s arms until they’re just exactly where he wants them. Dorian’s never been much for cuddling unless he can situate their limbs exactly as the Maker intended, apparently. Bull wonders if it’s a desert dweller thing. The beds in Skyhold are laughably small unless Bull sprawls slantwise across them, leaving Dorian to figure out where he fits on the mattress, so some of the cuddling is enforced. Maybe when it’s too hot to otherwise function, sweating against someone else’s skin doesn’t hold the same appeal.

This has never been true for Bull, who has never gone without physical contact for very long. There’s an itch to his skin after a few days, a pull he has to place his hands on anyone around him, cup a shoulder, slap an ass, he’s not exactly picky. The Chargers will bear the brunt of it when no one else is around, but Bull also has a pretty firm stance on shitting where he sleeps, so he tries not to take advantage. 

Those little touches, the boss’s hand on his arm as she coordinates an attack, Varric punching him in the thigh after a joke, those will do for a while. But this? Dorian’s touching him everywhere, from toe to forehead, and Bull could get drunk off this contact for days. 

His hand drifts down Dorian’s back, tracing the arc of his spine from his shoulder blades down to his ass. He chuckles a little when Dorian arches into it instead of complaining that he’d moved his arm from the optimal position. 

“Don’t be smug,” Dorian says, mouth muffled in Bull’s shoulder. 

“Who’s smug? I’m just appreciating the skin on offer.” 

“Ugh, when you say it that way I feel like a rug.” 

“Are you back to thinking I’m only waiting around to skin you? I can think of so many more pleasant things to do.” 

Bull rolls up on his elbow, spilling Dorian to his back so Bull can loom over him and leer in a way he knows will make Dorian roll his eyes. 

Sure enough. 

Dorian loses the exasperation and any pretense that he isn’t interested in a second round when Bull wraps his arm around Dorian’s waist and flips him to his stomach. He rolls over on top and just stretches over Dorian, pressing him down into the mattress, thrusting his hips against Dorian’s just to feel their skin slide together. 

This would be enough for Bull for a while, just threading his fingers together with Dorian’s, engulfing his smaller hands with Bull’s own, rubbing their skin together wherever it touches, but Dorian would complain about chafing before too long. 

“ _Fasta vass_ , would you please—” Dorian starts. 

Dorian’s still slick and open from when they did this not half an hour ago, and Bull thrusts back in with almost no resistance.

Every bit of tension in Dorian drops away as soon as Bull brings their hips flush. Bull needs touch but Dorian needs this, to feel claimed and wanted and possessed. Dorian’s walls only truly come down when he’s like this, with someone inside him. The need to protect this, protect him, startled Bull the first time he felt it. He’s never been possessive of a single person before, and he isn’t sure what to do with this feeling now. Sure, he’s got his preferences in partners just like everyone else, but sex and intimacy have always been about scratching an itch, not picking one person for the rest of his life. 

Dorian pants out a whimper below him and Bull leans his head down to mouth the back of his neck, to lick at the sweat gathered there. 

The hell of it is, he doesn’t know what Dorian would pick, and he hasn’t wanted to ask just in case the answer isn’t what he wants to hear. _Pick me_ , he thinks, _pick me, and I’ll pick you too._

But he doesn’t say it out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to swaps55 for the beta.


End file.
